


IN 生 (back door)

by blupolaris



Series: #hyunlixreigns [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Birthday, Cheesy, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Feels, Happy Birthday Felix, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Hwang Hyunjin is a Sweetheart, Hyunlix, I'm Bad At Tagging, Knock Knock, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is Whipped, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, Love Confessions, M/M, Open to Interpretation, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Worry, as usual, lix's live was soft, stream back door, they share a soft kiss shh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blupolaris/pseuds/blupolaris
Summary: why use the front door, when there's always a back door?or felix learns what it means to use the back door on his birthday with a little help from hyunjin
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Series: #hyunlixreigns [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589677
Comments: 14
Kudos: 130





	IN 生 (back door)

**Author's Note:**

> [back door](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X-uJtV8ScYk)

**╔═════ °• ♔ •° ═════╗**

**V. Back door**

╚═════ °• ♔ •° ═════╝

* * *

back door.

those two words didn’t seem like it, but they held a _ton_ of weighted meaning. 

the literal definition of doors meant to lead people in, out, and to different places. 

figuratively speaking, they also represented a transition from one area to another, a metamorphosis between phases- a passage of some sort, a way between two states: light and darkness. they signify what could possibly _be_ …

orr-

or maybe felix’s mind had checked out half an hour ago, right after an impromptu birthday party thrown at their dorm and the vlive that he had held with his fans, and now his brain was trying to scramble random words together in hopes to create coherent and logical thoughts. 

it also didn’t help that he had just had a long day, and his fellow band members kept babbling about some random back door nonsense, which mind you, was _completely_ unrelated to their title track.

he’s sure his hangugeo wasn’t this bad even when he was half asleep, and the rapper was barely hanging onto the last half hour of his birthday.

after a day filled with comeback promotional schedule for their repackage album and countless notifications of online birthday wishes and warm blessings, felix’s condition felt good. he felt loved and protected and wanted.

_what more could one ask for?_ , he thought with a soft smile as he snuggled further into the pillows on his bed.

but as he hears footsteps thudding towards him again for the nth time in the past ten minutes, the newly turned twenty year old internally sighs. _sleep. sleep would be nice._

_a nice slip of his consciousness into a couple hours of comforting darkness before they had to wake again would be really, really nice. that's all he was asking for._

as expected though, life didn’t play nice. in fact, life liked working closely with his prankster members on his birthday to push his buttons to the fullest.

“lix ahhhh,” an all but pleasant voice purposefully calls out, footsteps thudding obnoxiously louder as something comes into contact with his back, sounding a soft thud.

“wake up, wake up, wake up!” jisung annoyingly calls from somewhere outside, probably doing his own stand alone parody of anna from frozen.

he keeps quiet, thinking that if he tricks his hyung into thinking that he was sleeping, felix would magically find an out and actually be left alone.

but as had been mentioned before, life always has plans. the _worst_ kind of plans.

a finger suddenly crooks into his side and then another, and before he knows it, he’s breaking into a fit of tired giggles, his eyes barely managing to crack open as felix turns to his side and peeks through his silver bangs to see his minho hyung standing above him.

“whaat?” he whines, making sure to let his hyung know that he was annoyed.

if minho notices though, felix is unsure because the other just removes the balloon he was holding and said, “channie hyung wants to talk to you.” then being the devil he is, lee minho walks away just like that.

channie hyungg, _whyy_ , he all but whines in his head. why out of all times to ‘talk’, chan had to pick right then at eleven-fourty in the night to do so. and it’s not like felix could just say no, it was _channie_ hyung who was asking, after all.

no, that was actually a lie. 

if _any_ one of his members wanted to talk, even if felix was in the middle of the most intense game of mario kart, he would put down everything to do so. he was just that kind of person.

keeping these values and last bit of good morals in mind, the freckled male drags himself out of the bedroom and looks down the hall to see that seungmin’s and jeongin’s lights were out. those two were probably already sleeping.

he pauses momentarily, eyes longing as he looks at the other side of their dorm.

“lix?”

felix pauses again. that was binnie hyung's voice.

honestly, what was going on?

still very much reluctant, he lets his curiosity get the best of him as he turns towards the blinding white light coming from the living room area.

as he trudged into the sight of his two hyungs, felix almost forgets he’s changed into the new baby pink, brownie printed fuzzy pajama set he received from jisung in return for the purple cheesecake pajama set felix had gave the other as a joke on his fellow virgo’s birthday the previous day. he ends up tripping on the ends of his long pants as he lands with a thud on the floor. 

he hears chan hyung gasp with worry, but before any of the other males can get up, he waves a noncommittal hand towards them, noverbally telling them that he was okay, and proceeds to sit criss-crossed on the floor.

just to make sure they were aware of his annoyance, felix gives both changbin and chan a look of disappointment and with a straight face, he says, “get to the point.”

his eyes narrow as he sees the both of them look at each other in what seems to be nervousness. 

after a long minute of silent argument with their eyes, chan seemed to have lost since changbin started quickly picking up the party streamers strewn across the floor and turns to him with a suspicious smile. “happy birthday yongbok-ah, hyung is heading to sleep now... good luck~”

after ending that sentence in a high pitched voice reserved for aegyos, changbin walks out of the living area just like that, having both felix’s and chan’s wide eyes follow the other boy's back before they turned to look at each other.

“good luck?” felix questions to chan in english. "good luck for what?" 

chan lets out an awkward laugh very unlike him and seems to contemplate whether he should tell felix to go back to sleep (which would be the ideal solution in felix’s mind) or actually talk.

“so…” chan starts.

“lately, i’ve been thinking felix… that we shouldn’t hold ourselves back.” he chances a glance at the younger male who simply raises an eyebrow, waiting for him to finish. “even though we’re idols, we are also humans. we are just like everyone else, feeling sad, happy, going through tough times, and good ones too.”

chan fakes a cough, and felix patiently waits since he could see that the older boy was being sincere about what he was saying.

“yeah…?” he says, trying to encourage the other to finish.

“well, we… we can also catch feelings for… someone else.” chan’s and felix’s ears simultaneously turn red at these words. “and…”

his hyung turns to look at him with reassurance. “and this isn’t a bad thing. we’re allowed to catch feelings, feel something for another person, _you know_ more than just platonic friendship…”

felix lets out an awkward laugh, traces of tiredness erasing as he sits up alert, trying to process what chan was saying to him.

“what do you mean?” he hesitantly asks.

“i guess what i'm trying to say is that you don’t have to worry about publicity when there’s always a back door. you don’t have to worry about walking through the front door and have everything fall apart. you don’t have to worry about walking through there just yet. because there’s _always_ a back door.”

felix stares at his hyung for a few seconds after before breaking out into a fit of laughter.

“are you practicing a pr of our song on me?”

chan lets out a small smile, shaking his head slowly.

“in a way, i guess we could advertise our song like that since there can be many interpretations to it, but _i think_ you know what i’m talking about lix.”

felix’s smile falters on his face, and his hands slightly clench at the sleeves of his pajama shirt as he looks down. 

chan notices the change in the younger boy's mood and reaches out for him, placing his hands on top of felix's.

“felix, i am not rushing or forcing you. the reason why i’m bringing this up at all is because…”

“...hyunjin wants to talk with you.”

the silver haired male’s head snaps up at this piece of information. 

“hyunjin? _hyunjin-hyung_ wants to…?”

chan nods at him, his face unreadable and unsure as felix was feeling on the inside at the moment. 

hyunjin wanted to talk to him? the same hyunjin who had long ago suggested that burying their feelings was best for both of their happiness, the group’s, and most importantly the reason for their group’s existence: stay?

and of course felix had readily agreed with the other boy back then because he put everyone around him first. he felt happy when those around him were happy even if it meant giving up some things for himself.

“where is he?” felix softly asks, staring at the green party streamer hanging from his chan hyung’s red hair, creating a stark contrast between the two colors.

chan nods his head towards the kitchen at that exact moment, causing the green piece of paper to fall off.

“he’s in the back door.”

felix picks up the green paper on the floor and playfully throws it at chan before giving the older male a look.

“hyung, i don't think now is the time to be making jokes.”

chan laughs and stands up from the sofa he was sitting on.

“felix, i’m actually being serious. he’s at the _back_ door.”

the silver male haired tilts his head up from where he was sitting on the floor to look at chan properly.

"there is no back door though?" he questions, his face filled with apprehension.

his hyung laughs as if felix had made a silly comment and points towards the blue backdrop hanging in the back of their dorm's kitchen.

"or is there?"

_where was this going?_ felix thinks, doubt and suspicion filtering into his mind. his hyungs _had_ to be playing a joke on him right now.

"i've been behind there before, and i can _assure_ you that there isn't any door back there." he quips, standing up as well.

"or _is_ there?"

felix scrutinizes his hyung's smiling face and the provoking tone of his voice.

"you know i can just call hyunjin on his phone right?" felix cheekily replies as he makes his way into the kitchen, leaving chan back in the living room.

"you cann. but i doubt he'll reply."

the silver haired male's eyebrows knit together at those words. "why…?"

chan smiles at him like some father watching his kid act dumb, his arms crossed.

"you'll see if you go behind there."

felix sighs looking at the clock again. fifteen more minutes until his birthday was over. fifteen minutes less of the time he could have spent sleeping.

"okay fine." he says, accepting the fact that the quicker he did what chan wanted, the quicker he got to go back to bed. 

he narrows his eyes at the older male at the other side of the room.

"i'll check it out, but if there's no back door or if hyunjin isn't there…"

he wags his index finger at the other in a threatening manner who only mocks him by winking and saying, "good luck."

suddenly gaining the urge to prove the other male wrong, felix turns around and moves the blue backdrop so that he could go behind it, leaving the kitchen behind him.

as usual, he sees a bunch of old pots and boxes piled up at the corners of the wall and other miscellaneous items scattered across the floor. hanging on the wall was a old korean movie poster that had been transferred from their old dorm. he doubts that any of them had actually watched the movie, and had probably just kept it because the action scene displayed on it looked pretty cool. 

giving an odd look to the long thing hanging from the wall and not being able to see anything else, felix starts to triumphantly turn away when he hears a fluttering noise.

when the freckled male carefully turns back, he sees the poster on the wall lifting up a little to show what was behind it.

no way.

a.

a door? 

there was actually a 'back door' in their dorm and he never knew about it?

since _when_?

and somehow all the hyungs had already known about the covered up place but never thought of mentioning anything about it or using it. he would have to question seungmin and jeongin's knowledge of this information tomorrow to keep feeling safe in their household.

_so channie hyung wasn't lying_ , he thinks with wonder as he moves the poster fully aside to reveal a sliding door.

body tense and nervous, his fingers pry the piece of wood open with a small bit of exerted force, the door seamlessly sliding into an empty slot and revealing a dark room.

just as he steps in and places both feet firmly on the other side of the threshold, the door slides back closed, poster falling back into place and creating a thumping sound which causes him to gasp into the darkness.

the twenty year old was comfortable with the darkness _only_ if he had someone or something to cling onto with him. it had always been like this since he was a little kid and especially after watching horror movies, felix became extremely sensitive to the lack of lighting in an area and not being able to see.

hugging himself as his eyes adjusted to the dark, felix stood still and tried to calm his heart which was on standby for any surprise attacks (which gosh, he hoped there wouldn't be any).

"hyunjin-ah…?" he nervously asks.

silence meets him.

"hyung?" he tries again, already turning back to where the entrance of the sliding door was.

thinking that chan must have been mistaken about hyunjin being there, felix makes a move towards the door only to feel long arms dragging him back into a solid chest.

he lets out a not so boyish screech on impulse and closes his eyes shut, scared for his life as he feels the darkness around him fade away.

he hears the person holding him curse an apology and then a light switch being turned on. the grip on him loosens.

when felix opens his eyes again, heart still racing, a room just like any other in their dorm comes to sight. except the walls and ceilings of this room looked like they were hastily decorated with last minute yellow colored party supplies. 

and as he turns around to face the other person in the room, felix sees origami birds messily placed around the room, and most importantly, the person who had started this all:

hwang hyunjin.

the taller male stared back with wide eyes, cheeks tinted a slight pink and no matter how much felix wanted to be mad, he couldn't find it in himself to be that way because the other looked utterly adorable. 

hyunjin had his silky blonde hair tied back into a ponytail and was wearing a thin, gray coverall which hung over his large frame flawlessly and he just looked so…

_handsome and beautiful_.

"h-hyung?" he stutters.

"happy birthday yongbokkie" the taller male says, giving him a pretty pink smile as he offered a candlelit cake in his hands.

felix lets out a pleasant gasp as he takes in the sight of a single yellow candle sitting on a slice of cream cheesecake.

"for me- this is for _me_?"

hyunjin nods back at him, his smile growing wider, and the silver haired male is so confused because he never asked for a cake before, and they didn't even get one for the impromptu birthday party the members had thrown him earlier.

he had only mentioned anything about a cake he would have liked to eat in his… 

vlive.

the realization surprises him, and he gapes at hyunjin.

"you watched my live and got this for me in such a short amount of time?"

the blonde haired male averts his eyes and sheepishly mumbles, "well i had help from our manager when he was coming back home."

felix pouts at this news, the closed doors of his heart opening up right then and there for the kind-hearted person in front of him, and there was nothing he could do about it because hyunjin was so endearing. 

"you didn't have too" felix slightly whines, and hyunjin shakes his head, pressing a index finger to the younger's soft pink lips.

"i had to yongbok. so do me a favor and blow the candles yeah? it would make me _really_ happy"

pretending that his cheeks weren't dusting into a slight pink as the taller male removed his long finger from his mouth, felix moved forward, lips forming into a pout again as his eyes close and he blows on the blazing small fire dancing on the candle wax.

after he finishes, felix opens back his eyes to see hyunjin's eyes leveled with his own and immediately backs away in surprise, pretending to look around at the bright decorations again.

"you did all of this for me?" he asks, eyes filled with awe and a little bit of excitement.

hyunjin smirks and places the cake he was holding down. "no i did it for han's birthday yesterday, but you just happened to accidentally walk in, so i'm pretending that i did all of this for you."

felix's face shifts for a split of a second, but he puts on a bright smile again. before he could come up with a reply though, hyunjin starts laughing.

"of course i did it for _you,_ silly. you pabo. look at these colors. they're yellow. just like you. they're bright, they're happy, and they have so much life in them."

if these words were meant to fluster him, felix had no doubt they were doing their job as he starts to blush again, face reddening with the hoard of compliments being thrown at him. 

it flusters him so much that he accidentally says, "well you didn't really decorate them well. they look kind of messy don't you think?"

now it was hyunjin's turn to pout as the taller male looked around at his work again. 

felix mentally slaps himself for being a panicked gay and saying something so rude when the other had done something for him in a such a small amount of time. 

internally cooing at the sight of hyunjin pouting, he shyly apologizes and says, "i'm joking hyung. this is actually really nice that you thought of me like that and did all of this for me. even though i don't know why you chose to do it, it makes me really _happy_." 

hyunjin's brown eyes melt into his own as he stutters out the next words, "it makes me so happy t-that, that i c-can. i can..." 

felix trails off and bites his lip, thinking about what chan hyung had said. _about_ not being afraid or worried about the front door because there was a back door.

but now that he was in the back door with hyunjin, he was still holding himself back although his heart was so sure of the man in front of him.

sensing his hesitance, hyunjin takes the first step forward, hands going out to grasp felix's arms and turning the smaller boy to face towards him.

"felix, do you know why there are origami birds in this room?" the taller male questions him.

felix glances over at a paper bird at the end of their feet and shakes his head.

"they're there because that's what i want to be for you."

felix snorts, eyes crinkling into a smile.

"you want to be a bird?"

hyunjin rolls his eyes and laughs, "no. i want to be the bird who catches up to you no matter where you are or where you go. and when i catch up to you, i want to keep on flying next to you."

felix swears he could hear his heart fluttering like a bird if he listened closely enough and he's terrified when the big hands on his arms slide down to wrap around his waist, locking them in the taller male's hold.

"i want to be with you all the time, and i want to do this _together_ yongbok."

he's terrified with the way hyunjin keeps paying attention to him like this. the older male keeps caring beyond the lines of friendship even though he had also clearly said he wanted to draw the line there before. so why?

felix suddenly remembers something he said in his live earlier. he had talked about the birds from a couple song lyrics he was analyzing and how he thought they meant something about… love.

eyes widening in realization, he gasps outloud, catching hyunjin's attention.

"hyunjin, what are you trying to say…?"

the room seems to get even quieter than it already was in the absence of no one but them in a back room of the dorm where the chances of another member walking in were pretty slim. 

it was like they had created _their own_ little space.

instead of giving the silver haired male a response, felix watches with big eyes as hyunjin's eyes lock into his own and the taller leans forward, lowering as he did so to meet felix's lane of vision.

without thinking, the silver haired male slightly tilts his head as the other boy does the same, their lips meeting in the middle.

while their lips stayed in contact, hyunjin splayed his hands wide on felix's back to pull the younger male closer ever so gently, close enough for felix to slowly drag his hands up and sift them into the hyunjin's long blonde hair.

they don't push any further than just the slight pressure of hyunjin's soft plump lips touching against felix's heart shaped petals, enjoying the feeling of liking another person and being in each other's presence without any worries.

hyunjin's the first to reluctantly pull away, the taller male already missing the feeling of felix's lips. if he didn't have to worry about tomorrow, he would have kept his lips on there forever, even if they didn't go any further than that. just being connected to the younger male would have been enough.

as the shorter male's fingers fall back from the hair on his neck, hyunjin keeps one hand placed on the small of the other's back, his other hand reaches behind him for a box. once he's able to grasp the item with his long fingers, he brings it around and gives it to a dazed felix who takes it with delicate fingers.

felix's eyes still haven't met his own after the kiss, his shyness probably taking over him, so hyunjin prompts him. "open the box."

the silver haired male stares at the box in concentration, gently lifting up the lid, face breaking into a breathtaking smile once the chocolate chip cookies come into sight.

"i baked those with the help of some of the other members."

hyunjin smiles with pride as felix looks up at him with so much happiness in his eyes, embodying the meaning of his name. 

"this is so nice of you," the other whispers.

the blonde haired male looks at the clock turn 11:59 and says, "it's nothing compared to what i want from you."

felix tilts his head in question, "what does that mean?"

hyunjin winks back in response. "happy birthday yongbok, i hope you liked my present."

he pats the box of cookies for good measure. "take good care of these babies."

  
  


╔═════ °• ♔ •° ═════╗

  
  


a few weeks later and felix regrets not taking good care of hyunjin's babies (also known as those sweet, _sweet_ chocolate chip cookies he made for the younger).

he's relieving some stress with seungmin by playing a game on their pc when jisung suddenly walks into the room, yelling loudly, eyes wide and a sticky note in hand.

the freckled male chooses to ignore the other's antics at first, head focused in on the game he's playing when seungmin, his fellow player, betrays him by pulling his headphones down.

he pouts at the other. "what now?"

seungmin nods his head at jisung who was still gasping for air at the entrance of their room.

"are you okay?" felix worriedly asks, standing up quickly, causing the mouse attached to the keyboard to clatter on the floor as he did so.

jisung shoots him a wild look. "am i okay? oh _i'm_ okay alright. are you though?"

he shoves a pink sticky note into felix's chest as he says this, and the younger male confusedly takes it from the other.

"why wouldn't i be o..." he starts to mutter as he reads the writing on the paper and immediately falters after viewing the two words written down on it.

"han-ah. someone wants to date you?!" he asks in exclamation. seungmin gasps out in shock from behind him.

jisung sends a slight smack onto his forehead and waits for felix to come to his senses while the latter rubbed at his forehead.

"oww." the silver haired male pouts.

"i found that _thing_ in the _cookie_ box."

felix's mind immediately goes to the box of cookies hyunjin made him and is about to question why han jisung was going through it when another annoying thought pops into his head. "okay, but how am i supposed to know why someone put a sticky note asking to date you in _my_ cookie box?" 

if felix wasn't sure that the squirrel in front of him was the nicest person out there, he could have sworn jisung was giving him a "are you stupid?" look.

"this. is. hyunjin's. handwriting." jisung pronounces out the words in english as if that would help felix understand better.

instead it gets seungmin to laugh and leaves felix as confused as ever.

"why would hyunjin write 'date me' and how did it end up in my cookie…"

he starts to ask but trails off just as fast, his whole body freezing and coming to a stop.

jisung sighed and shaked his head in sympathy, going over to seungmin and taking felix's place in the game he was previously playing.

not that it mattered to the twenty year old anymore. he shakily stared at the note in his hands, as his eyes start to tear up.

what the actual fuck.

there was no way that hyunjin would write this. it had to be a prank, he thinks, as he tries to keep standing up properly.

there was only one way to get an explanation for this.

"hyunjin" he rasps out. "where's hyunjin?"

when he gets no response to his questions from his fellow members, felix hurries out of the room, his feet quickly carrying him around the dorm, but he couldn't find the blonde haired male in question anywhere.

then there was only one place the other could be.

_the back door._

as he skids past the living room and into the kitchen, his changbin hyung who was resting on the sofa shoots him an odd look, but he ignores it, hand crumpling the sticky note in his hand.

he hastily pulls away the blue backdrop and the movie poster hanging on the wall.

"hyunjin. hwang hyunjin, where are you?" felix slightly yells as he walks into the room and the door closes behind him.

there on the sofa sat the male of interest, lips quirked into a soft smile, arms spread out.

felix wanted to scream.

"hyunjin, what is _this_?" he breathes out, holding the crinkly pink paper up in his hand for the other to see.

the older male glances over to felix's raised hand then back at the owner of the hand.

"it's me confessing my true feelings."

the bird in felix's heart starts to flutter again.

"you. are you-" the younger pauses, trying to put together his sentence properly and runs a hand through his silver hair. "are you actually being serious about this?"

hyunjin stands up. "yes."

then again.

" _yes_ yongbok. i've never wanted anything more than this. i've changed from who i was back then, and i don't want to lock up and _hide_ my feelings anymore. and i don't want to tell you to do the same as well. not when-"

felix feels his eyes tearing up again when hyunjin finishes speaking.

"not when you're right _here_ . not when you're right _in front of me_."

"hyunjin" he whispers, a tear sliding down his face quicker than he could stop it. 

the other steps up to him and closes the space between them by wrapping his arms around felix's small shuddering frame.

hyunjin leans down to bury his head in the smaller's neck and mumbles, "felix, listen to me carefully. i know you still might be scared, but that's why i'll be here to remind you. i'll be here to keep you safe and in my embrace in the back until _you_ feel safe enough to come out front."

felix nods his head a little and wraps his arms around the taller male's back, hesitantly. he hiccups, "you promise?" 

"i _promise_. and honestly who says the back door has to be our hideout? when you're ready enough, we can screw the front door and make our own escape from here." 

felix nods his head again, trying to reassure himself, as he places his face on the other's shoulder with a sigh of relief.

"who knows… maybe our next song can be called a 'hole in the wall'"

a bright peal of laughter rips out of him as the silver haired tries to pull away to see hyunjin's face, but the older male only holds him tighter, nosing at the soft skin of his neck.

"is this what you meant by keeping good care of your babies?"

hyunjin laughed a little, his breath tickling the hairs on felix's neck as he did so.

"yeah, i just didn't expect han to get to it first."

the younger male giggles. "yeah, neither did i. you should have seen his face. it was _comical_ "

hyunjin smiles remembering how he had been in the kitchen a while ago when han had discovered the pink sticky note sending both males into a mode of panic. in the end, he had just decided to escape to the first place he could think of and the place he knew felix would remember to go to. the back door. _their_ back door.

they stand there, hugging like that for a couple more minutes until felix realizes he hasn't given a proper response to the words on the pink sticky note.

"i'll date you." he mumbles into the other's shirt.

now it was hyunjin's turn to sharply inhale.

"you seriously mean it?" 

"no, i meant i wanted to be a bird."

hyunjin pulls away momentarily, just quick enough to look at felix who was trying his best not to laugh, lips tightly pressed together, and the older male squeezes the smaller tightly in a joking manner before returning back into his embrace.

"yah that's not funny." 

and as they both giggled at the thought of turning into birds, their worries of what was to come before them in their relationship fading away, felix couldn't help but think that _in life_ , walking through back doors weren't all that bad no matter how unsure you are.

you never know what good may come from choosing the back way out instead of the place where everyone else is heading towards. 

it might just be and become, the _right_ place for you. ♡

╚═════ °• ♔ •° ═════╝

* * *

_static._

**Author's Note:**

> i'm highly regretting not making a "hey, you wanna come in?" joke already lol 
> 
> or even better,, hyunjin's new and improved one: "hey, do you wanna kiss me?"
> 
> ─blu ♡
> 
> let me know your guys's thoughts by leaving kudos and/or dropping a comment/cc! 💜 ty
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/blupolaris/status/1306298487953338373?s=20)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/blupolaris)


End file.
